Unexpected
by Draiq
Summary: Sometimes it's too tempting not to just pull the trigger. Ninth drabble in the series 'Two Minds As One'.


Okay! So this was the original drabble that started them all, and while I guessed it would be about the third or fourth part of the story, it's ended up being the ninth! –face palm-

Well this has been tweaked a little bit to better fit in with the storyline of the other drabbles, but I wasn't able to change it majorly in a way that didn't just screw it up. XZ Hopefully it still fits in!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**88888988888**

**Two Minds As One – Part Nine**

_**Unexpected**_

'You're sure?'

'I'm sure.'

'Alright' Charles paused, 'No' he sighed, lowering the gun, 'No I can't, I'm sorry, I can't shoot anybody point blank, let alone my friend.'

Erik frowned, lifting his friend's arm so the gun once again pressed into his forehead 'Oh come on, you know I can deflect it!' He shivered as the cool of the metal against his skin sent a chill tingle sliding down his spine, 'And you're always telling me I should push myself.'

Charles pulled the gun away from him again, 'If you know you can deflect it, then you're _not_ challenging yourself.' He sighed deeply, 'I thought the point of this exercise was to prepare you for a surprise attack. It's not a surprise if you can see it coming.'

Erik shrugged, 'Then do something unexpected, and I'll stop you.'

Charles laughed drily, 'Do something unexpected? Oh right, of course.'

Erik frowned, 'Well if you can't think of-'

Suddenly he was cut off as gentle but surprisingly firm hands gripped the sides of his face, pulling him forward and into a deep kiss, Charles' soft lips plying his own as his tongue snaked out to brush across his lower lip.

Sharp teeth nipped his bottom lip, making Erik gasp, and suddenly that deft tongue was in his mouth, sending shudders of all kinds of new sensations racing through his body. His mind flooded with heat and desire, his blood burning in a way he'd never felt it before.

He was drowning in the kiss as long, delicate fingers slid down the side of his face and around to cup the back of his neck, pulling him even further into the breath-stealing kiss as Charles took everything from him.

In seconds he was robbed of his rigid stance, his tense muscles and whirling thoughts as everything but the desire and passion flooded from his frame. His eyelids fluttered as he fought to open them, to see the face of the person kissing him so passionately, so all-encompassingly, but he could not.

Slim fingers gripped his face and neck as he was pulled, body and mind, into the kiss, Charles' lips working against his in a way that had his head spinning, as his mind tried to catch up with all of the sinful things that tongue was doing to his nerves.

Suddenly, as quickly as he'd started Charles pulled back, a sneaky grin flitting across his now kiss-moist lips, 'You didn't stop me Erik.'

Laughing quietly at his friend's shocked face, Charles grinned, 'I think you need to work a little more on your concentration. But it's getting cold now, perhaps we should go in for tea.' He smiled slightly, before turning on his heels and heading back towards the mansion.

Erik watched his friend go, his heart still beating wildly in his chest. Shocked, he raised a hand and let delicate fingers touch his still tingling lips, his own touch sending a spark of remembered passion running straight down his spine.

Groaning, he let his hand fall as his eyes set to watching the other man walk away from him. In seconds he'd torn everything Erik thought he knew about the Englishman to shreds, Charles had kissed him with such passion and assurance that even now he was still struggling to breathe, still fighting to understand. Mere moments ago they'd been friends, now he didn't know what they were.

Erik could stop him; he could freeze him in his tracks, turn him to face him, and demand to know what had prompted his actions. But as easily as he could do that, Charles' could wipe the memory of their kiss clean from his mind.

Sighing, Erik started back towards the large building; he would not trade the memory for any knowledge in the world, and he knew that sooner or later, Charles would tell him everything he needed to know.

**88888988888**

Well there you go! I hope you all liked it! :D

_You've come this far, is it really that hard to push the button?_


End file.
